supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marcie's Sweet 16th Birthday Party
Two months before her birthday Nicole: Desmond is making a guest list while printing the invitations out for his daughter's birthday. Desmond: "I made up a guest list for Marcie's party and we will be inviting her cousins, aunts, uncles and friends from not only school, but clubs, camps and church youth groups." goes on his computer and finds the invitations on the internet prints out the invitations party invitation reads, "Dear _________, You are invited to ______'s Birthday Bash! Why? It'll be fantastic! Where? _______ What time ______? Please say that you'll come " The permission slip from each invitation says, "I . Signed ____________" fills in the blanks of each party invitation puts the invitations into each envelope and writes the names in front of each one One month before her birthday One week before her birthday Seven days before her birthday Three days before her birthday One day before her birthday The big day Nicole: "It was Marcie's sweet 16th birthday party, and she was having a '90s-themed party with her friends from school, Sunday school and cheerleading class." ["What Is Love" by Haddway is playing as Marcie is wearing the same outfit as Sydney Reynolds from the Sydney to the Max episode, "A Nightmare on Syd Street"] [Emery, Reginald and Neve arrive as Emery is shown wearing a Nirvana shirt with a flannel hoodie jacket, Reginald is shown dressed as The Mask from the 1994 Jim Carrey movie of the same name and Neve is dressed as Michelle Tanner from Full House] and Desmond arrive, dressed up like the '90s parents from '90s movies and television shows [Her friends from cheerleading tryouts and practice, Myrtle, Padma, Chyna, Lexi, Bridgit, Hermione, Evanna, Kiernan, Amandla, Dionne and Chloë arrive, dressed in '90s-themed clothing. Sydney is a grunge rocker while Evanna is dressed as Ashley from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Myrtle is dressed as Hermione Granger from Harry Potter, Padma is dressed as Topanga Lawrence, Chyna is dressed as Lisa "Left-Eye" Lopes, Lexi is dressed as Baby Spice, Bridgit is dressed as Posh Spice, Hermione is dressed as Sporty Spice, Evanna is dressed as Ginger Spice, Kiernan is dressed as Scary Spice, Amandla is dressed as Poison Ivy from the movie Batman and Robin, Dionne is dressed as Cher from Clueless and Chloë is dressed as Daria] [a few friends from school, Dave, Ed, James, Leah, Andrea, Paige, Seamus, Collin, Zane, Christian, Tanner and Sawyer arrive wearing '90s clothing. Seamus wears a Beavis and Butt-head Incest Court shirt while Sirius wears a Christian Slater shirt. Albus can be shown wearing a black Power Rangers shirt with red flannel.] friends from Sunday School arrive and it was Mayim, Topanga, Julia, Larisa, Cyrus, Lynda, Gwyndolyn, Roger, Stefani, Lucas, Israel, Dae'quann, Yuri, Masami, and Neil dressed in '90s themed clothing. Sydney: "Hey, Marcie. Nice party you have here." Marcie: "Thanks so much. I love your outfit, Amandla. You look like Ashley Banks." Evanna: "Thank you so much." [The Rodkins family are now wearing '90s clothing while Courtney is wearing the same outfit as Olive from the Sydney to the Max episode, "A Nightmare on Syd Street"] Nicole: "Until the chaos arrives..." changes the song to "You're a Cunt" song Singer: "YOU ARE A CUNT! CUNT CUNT CUNT! MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" covers their ears whimpers as she weeps in tears Thomas: "Boo fucking hoo! Cry some more, bitch!" Marcie: "Mom! Dad! Thomas made fun of me and put bad music in it." Desmond: "Wasn't that your cousin?" nods Annabelle: "THOMAS NATHANIEL RODKINS!" Thomas: "Ha ha! Nothing's gonna stop me now!" Athena: "Marcie, are you ready to blow out the candles on the cake?" Marcie: "Yeah." takes off his clothes Courtney: "I can't eat cake. It had a lot of sugar on it. Hell, I'm diabetic!" [Thomas runs around naked as Dulce shows Marcie a cake filled with '90s characters such as Donna Martin, Cory and Topanga kissing in the first season, Beavis and Butthead, the Sanderson Sisters, Jack and Sally, Ashley Banks, Steve Urkel, Clarissa Darling, Sabrina Spellman, and the Blossom cast] Desmond: "Ready?" Everyone (singing): "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Marceline Bonnibel Finlock, happy birthday to you." Athena: "Blow out the candles." blows out of the candles as everyone cheers Athena: "Want to open your present?" Marcie: "Yeah." [Marcie opens her present to reveal a Sydney to the Max Season 1 DVD] Marcie: "Finally! A Sydney to the Max DVD!" Desmond: "You love Sydney to the Max, do ya?" Marcie: "Yes I do, dad!" Athena: "Don't you like the gift?" nods Desmond: "Then you should like the next one then." [Marcie opens her next present to reveal a Schooled Season 1 DVD] Marcie: "Finally! Schooled! My favorite show on ABC!" Athena: "Nice one! Now open your next gift!" opens her next present to reveal a pink diary Marcie: "Heck yes!" spray paints "MARCIE IS NOT ONLY A CUNT BUT A MIX OF A BITCH, A SLUT AND A LITTLE SHIT WITH A MIX OF A TRASHBAG! P.S. YOU ARE TRASH!" on the house wall gasps Marcie: What the hell? Dulce: Alright! Who keeps doing this? Josephine: It was Thomas who did this. runs into Marcie while naked screams Marcie: "Thomas! You're naked!" Christopher: "THOMAS! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!" Thomas: "NO!" flips the bird at everyone Thomas: "Hey, Cunt-ney! That name fits you because you are a cunt just like your cousin and your cousin's a bitch, too!" Courtney: Hey! Marcie: I am a what? Thomas (singsongs tauntingly): Your cousin's a bitch! Your cousin's a bitch! Your cousin's a bitch! Your cousin's a bitch! Your cousin's a bitch! Your cousin's a bitch! Your cousin's a bitch! gasps Thomas: Cry some more. whimpers Thomas: Boo fucking hoo. cries Thomas (singsongs tauntingly): Rubbish! a raspberry (normal voice] Stupid shit. Athena: What is wrong? Marcie: sobs Thomas just said the S word to me. Courtney: Thomas ruined my cousin's party! Annabelle: "Alright! That does it!" drags Thomas by grabbing his wrist while Christopher brings Thomas' clothes Aftermath Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties